Damian's love
by Countess Cielois Phancyhive
Summary: My take on the polar opposite that Damian Wayne could fall in love with. I'm also stupid when figuring out points of view.


**(Sorry I went from first to third person,so bare with the** **story)**

* * *

my life is so full of shit. My parents kicked me out at 17 and I've been on my own for 2 years. Well that's not entirly true. I have my best friend, Jason Todd, to thank for the use of his apartment when he's away. By the way my name is Rose Cougar, but every one calls me Kitty. My life sucked up until the day I met my one true love. Damain Wayne.

Like every afternoon I was walking my dog Spade. She was a black Great Dane. The two of us have been together since we were little.

"Hey, Spade, have you finally met that special someone?" I asked casually.

"ruff!" She replied back to me.

"That's to bad," I said,"maybe you can find me mine."

I laughed at my own response. What I didn't notice was that Spade had caught the scent of another dog. Namely another Great Dane. She took off like lightning. It only took me about a second to register her sprinting away.

"Hey!" I called after her,"where are you going?"

She finally stopped in front of another dog whose owner just happened to be a handsome guy.

"What a gorgeous canine you are," the mystery man spoke.

"Oh my god, thanks for catching my dog for me," I finally caught up to my runaway dog.

"It was no trouble," his voice was velvety,"she is a beautiful creature."

"Rwuff," Spade barked at him.

"She says thanks," I spoke for her.

There an awkward silence between us. Finally I spoke up.

"Well thanks," with that I turned back with Spade to the apartment.

"Hm, what an interesting girl," Damian whispered to himself,"let's go Titus."

The dog just stayed in place. He was watching the girl and her dog walk back to their apartment. Without warning Titus bolted after them. He took ammediate action. He chased after the fast mutt. The girl and Spade had already climbed up the fire escape to their apartment. Titus leaped up and landed on th fire escape. He sniffed until he found the window to her apartment. He leaped up the fire escape to get the dog, but was met with the sight of a half naked girl.

I got back into the house and realized that my clothes were covered in sweat from running after my dog. I decided to take a shower to relax. I started to strip out of my shirt and pants. When I was about to unhook my bra, I heard scratching coming from the window. I looked over and saw that dog and his cute owner.

"Look Spade that cute dog came running after you," Kitty purred to her dog.

She walked over to the window and opened it.

"I'm so sorry about-" He started to speak, but was interrupted by Kitty.

"It's all right," she told him,"why don't you two come in."

He stepped into her bedroom along with Titus. The dog was met with the happy licks from his new found love.

"Aw, you two are so cute together," Kitty kissed Titus on his head. Making him lick her cheek in response.

"Well, I'm gonna put some new clothes on and you can wait in the kitchen," Kitty pushed him out of her room.

After a few minutes she came out in a baggy shirt with only her lacy red and black panties on underneath.

"By the way, my name is Kitty," She purred to him.

She walked into the kitchen and leaned into the fridge. The shirt she was wearing was riding up and started to show her sexy pair of underwear.

"My name i-is D-damian," he stuttered as he tugged at his collar.

When she came back to him, he realized that the shirt she was wearing was low cut. It showed her beautiful amount of cleavage. It was as if she wanted him to see her boobs.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"I'm 19," He replied calmly.

"No way, me too!" she squealed and hugged his arm.

He suddenly realized that she was close to his lips. Finally looking into his eyes, she leaned in close and pressed her lips to his. He pressed back and they started to get into a heated make out session. It seemed like hours had passed by, but in reality it had been a few minutes. He was about to reach under her shirt when the door opened.

"Hey, Kitty cat I'm home and I brought food, it's sushi, your favorite," Jason's voice rang into the house.

"What are you doing here, you urchin!" Damian hissed at him.

"What's your problem?" Kitty yelled at Damian.

"He's still mad that I slept with his mom," Jason stated while putting the sushi on a plate.

Damian was about to punch him, but Kitty stopped him. The look she gave him was pleading. He calmed and gave her a longing kiss infront of Jason.

"Wow, Kitty I can't believe you bagged a rich one this time," Jason gave a hoarse laugh.

"I haven't slept with him yet," Kitty whispered to Jason.

He smirked at that statement and started to take advantage of it. He walked over to Kitty and hugged her with his brute strength.

"Oh, Kitty cat it's been so long since I've seen you," Jason looked directly at Damian,"or heard you moan my name."

Damian winced at that remarked. It had nver accured to him that the two could have been together at one point. Jason had known her longer and had more 'experience' with women than he did. Kitty could just be using him to get Jason back.

"Well, it seems late, I should go home," Damian stated hurriedly,"come along Titus."

"Rrrw" the dog replied from his spot on the couch, cuddling up against his new found mate.

"Why don't I drop him off to you tomorrow, he seems tired," Kitty stated,"besides I don't think he wants to leave his new found love behind."

Both looked at the two Danes on the couch. Spade was laying her head on her favorite pillow, her body spread over the couch. Titus had his head on her stomach, as if he was listening to her heart beat or her steady breathing.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," As he turned around he remembered,"wait, I don't know your number."

"Oh, don't worry I already put it in your phone when we started making out," She smiled at him at the last part she spoke.

With that he left the apartment with a face mixed with happiness and sadness. Kitty couldn't believe she had just made out with Damian fucking Wayne. Then she remembered what her former roommate had said.

"What was that all about?" Kitty confronted Jason with crossed arms.

"I was trying to protect my kitty cat," he put his arm around and kissed her cheek.

"I still don't beli-," she looked over at the couch,"where did the dogs go to."

They looked all over the living room, but didn't see the dogs. Soon after they heard the tiny sound of her bed creaking.

"Oh shit, I've got learn that dog's secrets," Jason stated when he opened the door to her bedroom.

"Shut up," Kitty grabbed a blanket and fell onto the couch.

The next morning seemed to come very quickly. Kitty was woken up by her phone ringing its usual song. Welcom to the black parade by My chemical romance.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Damian apologized.

"Ya, but I need to get up anyway," she stretched her arms out.

"Well, good, because it's 10:30," Damian laughed to her on the side of the line.

"Oh, by the way we are gonna be grandparents," Kitty stated nonchalantly.

"What?" Damian asked confusedly.

"It's simple, my dog and your dog are going to have puppies," Kitty grinned to herself,"and I forget to ask, do you have a male cat?"

"Yes, why do ask?" Damian was starting to question this girl's sanity.

"Because then our cats can have kittens," she stated matter of factly,"so, why don't you bring him over."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

Damian went over to pick up his midnight black tom cat. They cat had never left his side from the moment he got him. Damian put Alfred in his satchel with his sketch books. The ride to Kitty's apartment was shorter than he remembered. When he parked his car near her fire escape he grabbed the bag with his sleeping cat, who was now wide awake.

"Alright, now I want you to behave Alfred," he explained to his cat.

The cat seemed to understand him very well. The walk up the stairs was followed by several loose women asking him to 'play' with them. He didn't realize that her apartment building was near Crime Alley, but he digressed. He knocked on the door only for it to opened by his dog's new mate.

"Hello, Spade," Damian patted her head,"is Kitty here?"

"Ruff," She moved her head toward the bedroom door.

"Thank you," he put down his satchel on the counter and Alfre popped out,"do you mind showing him to your mistress's other female companion?"

"Rwor," Spade and Alfred walked toward the other room where he saw a sleeping Red Hood.

He didn't pay attention and walked right into the bedroom door. Without thought he opened the door and saw an unusual sight. There lying in the bed was a half naked man with the covers draped over his lower half. Damian instantly wanted to run away and never come back, but he knew he had to confront Kitty.

"What are you doing in here?" he heard the distinct sound of curiousity in her voice.

"Who is he?" Damian asked with fury in his eyes.

"He's my brother. I know, however, it looks like something different, but I assure you that you are the only man for me," Kitty, having recently come back from a walk with the father of her dog's pups, crawled through the window from the fire escape.

"Meh," The guy moaned in his sleep.

"His girlfriend dumped him and he thought that sneaking into my room at night was smart," Kitty hit him with a pillow to wake up,"for a second, I thought he was you."

"Why me?" Damian questioned her.

"I thought you came back to finish what we started, little did I know it was Jason," Kitty stated,"but we didn't get further than a heated make out session, besides I only wanna be fucked by you."

"When?" Damian asked with a smirk.

"How about your place, tonight" Kitty smirked.

"That would be wonderful," Damian wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Kitty, tell me when cats are gonna bang in my room!" Jason yelled.

"Sorry," Kitty went to get the cats.


End file.
